The Girl Who Lived
by ErinCat
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Harry Potter and the boy who lived, but does anyone know the story of another child affected by Voldemort? How will this girl add to the story?
1. The Letter

**I've wanted to write a Harry Potter story for a while, so here I am! Doing it! I really hope you like it, and please review! Thanks! **

**xoCat**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around the dark, dreary bedroom at Malfoy Manor. I sighed, and picked up the book next to me. I flipped through and found the chapter I left off on, only to be interrupted by my cousin.

"Father wants to see us downstairs Ariana." Draco Malfoy said and slammed my door. I groaned and put my book on the bedside table, and getting off my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My long, wavy black hair in a braid, bright green eyes. I exited my room and walked down the long hallway and staircase to the kitchen, where my uncle and aunt sat at the table, with an owl at the window sill. Draco was sitting across from Lucius, while there was an empty chair next to him.

"What's going on…?" I asked cautiously, since I never know what they had planned when they told me we were both needed to be seen. I mean, when it was just me, I knew I was in trouble, but their prize child was never punished. For anything. He could get away with anything. I sat at the table with all the extremely light blonde people, who were apparently my family. Lucius was the first to speak.

"We have some news for both of you." I looked at Draco, and he shrugged, apparently no idea of what was happening as well. This was really weird. Usually I was left in the dark until last second, but never him.

"You both received these letters this morning." Narcissa smiled and pushed two thick tan envelopes towards us. I read the green print on the front of mine.

_Ms. A. Black_

_486 Dewen Lane_

_Last bedroom _

_London_

I looked at Narcissa and Lucius, and she gestured for me to open it. Draco gave me another look and we both opened our letters.

**_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked up after reading the letter, and smiled. Was I finally getting out of here?

"So, Ariana and I are going to this… School?" Draco asked. Lucius nodded.

"Just like we did, and you're parents Ariana. Now, we will give you all the information you need to know…"

***Page Break***

I walked back to my room over an hour later, tired. Lucius and Narcissa explained to us everything about Hogwarts, such as houses you want to be in, and houses you never want to make friends with. From what they said, Slytherin was the best house to be in, and Ravenclaw was tolerable. Gryffindor was unexceptable, and Hufflepuff was… Just something you don't do. I sighed and plopped on my bed, reaching for my letter. I pulled out the supply list.

_Uniform:_

_ I. Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_ II. One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_ III. One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide of similar)_

_ IV. One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags._

_Books:_

_ I. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk_

_ II. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ III. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ IV. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ V. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_ VI. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ VII. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_VIII. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_ I. 1 Wand_

_ II. 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ III. 1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_ IV. 1 telescope_

_ V. 1 set of brass scales_

_ VI. Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

I smiled at the list, knowing that I would be leaving soon! I looked at the calendar. It was July 26, and Narcissa and Lucius agreed to send in the owls for us, and we were heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I've been there a few times, when we needed something, and they usually left me and Draco at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Now I could actually explore everything about it! I've always wanted to. It seems like the place to go!

And everything listed on the supply list would be mine! I would own everything. First thing I've ever owned as my own. I've lived in Malfoy Manor my whole life, so nothing I had was really mine.

Narcissa didn't come to supper that night. Lucius, Draco, and I ate alone, and in mostly silence. Lucius explained to us some more about Hogwarts and the people there, who you want to be friends with, and who to avoid. I mostly just ate my supper and avoided listening to him. I didn't want to go in bias, so I just focused on my food.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, playing with a flower. Before tonight, I hadn't really had experience with magical works. I mean, yes I've been exposed and I've had my incidents, but nothing I really tried. What kid my age hasn't? While walking to my room, I grabbed one of the flowers from the hallway, and placed it on my bed, opening it and closing it. I was so excited when I first did it. This is actually happening, I'm really leaving.

***Page Break***

"Ariana, it's time to leave. We have a lot to do today dear." Narcissa said in the morning, trying to wake me. I opened my eyes, and looked around. Narcissa was always the nice one to me. I was her cousins kid, after all, so she always felt I was her responsibility. She took care of me though. I loved her for it. I sat up, and she was opening my drawer, pulling out a shirt and some jeans.

"It's supposed to be cooler today, and I believe it should rain. We'll be outside most of the day, so I'd bring an umbrella. Wear comfortable shoes as well, we'll be walking a lot. This isn't going to be like when we usually go, you and Draco are going to have to actually go to all the shops with us, to pick out what you want. Come down for breakfast in a few minutes and we'll go over everything." She smiled at me and left the room, shutting the door.


	2. Diagon Alley

I walked down to the dining hall, after putting my hair in a ponytail, and putting on the clothes Narcissa laid out for me.

"Ah Ariana, bout time you time you joined us. We were about to discuss today's plans." Lucius smiled at me and said in a plain voice. I nodded and sat down next to Draco.

"So, Narcissa and I have to help Draco find all of his stuff-"

"Lucius, I don't think Ariana can go off by herself." Narcissa interrupted. Lucius sighed.

"Narcissa, Ariana can go by herself. She knows where to go if she gets lost, and how to get home. She'll be fine."

"I really will Narcissa. I can go by myself." I smiled. I would love to have a chance to explore Diagon Alley all by myself. I mean, I loved having someone there, but it just isn't the same. Every year I'd always hear Draco talking of everyone and pointing out who were muggle born and who were pureblood. Lucius knew a lot of people, so Draco knew them as well. I recognized a few people from dinner parties and meetings, but I don't do well with names. A lot of the people I met when I was a baby were either now dead, or in Azkaban. Narcissa sighed and looked at me.

"Are you sure darling?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Draco looked at me and then to his father.

"So she gets to go by herself, but I'm stuck with you two?" He sneered.

"We have to make sure you get the best stuff, while Ariana can be well off with whatever she chooses. She doesn't have a family name to live up to." His father said, in a quick strict voice. He went back to smiling at us. "We will meet at 5 at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Agreed?" We all nodded, and got up from the table. We were going by Aparating, but since Draco and I are underage, he grabbed on to Lucius and I grabbed on to Narcissa. I've done this with them a million times, yet it still made me beyond sick. I just closed my eyes, and sang a little song in my head, and when I opened my eyes, we were at the Leaky Cauldron. I followed them through the back and into Diagon Alley. I smiled and the street full of shops and people ahead of me. Flourish and Blotts, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ollivanders… I smiled. Lucius handed me a bag and a sheet of paper.

"Here, I got some Galleons from your vault yesterday. And this is your supply list. We'll see you at 5." He said. "Come Draco." And walked away. Narcissa gave me a hug, and then followed after them. I was actually alone. I had to smile at that! Where would I go first? What could I do first? I decided to get my robes done first, and that took an hour or so out of my day. I was purchasing my books when a book rammed into my head. I turned around to see two bright red heads.

"Wow nice catch, you toad." One said to the other.

"I'm sorry mate! You alright?" The other said to me. I nodded and picked up my head. The two kids looked exactly the same. Same tall height, same red haircuts, same face, same voice. I looked between them.

"Are there really two of you or did you really hit me with that book…" I looked at them, and they both looked at each other and laughed.

"There are two of us. My name's Fred." One smiled.

"And I'm George." The other smiled, and they both held out there hands. I shook their hands and smiled.

"Ariana. Nice to meet you."

"First year?" George smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… How did you know?" I asked.

"You're too small to be anything else, but too big to be any less!" Fred smiled. I nodded.

"You shopping by yourself?" George looked around for an adult I could be with. I nodded. Fred turned around.

"OY! Mum! C'mere!" I looked at him. He shrugged. A short, plump, red haired older looking woman came up.

"Goodness, what is it Fred!" She glared at him. I would not want to be on the receiving end of this glare. I'm almost sure it could be deadly. She turned towards me and the glare was gone. "Hello dear."

"Hello." I said quietly. She seemed to find my nervousness funny, because she giggled.

"Oh dear, no need to be scared. It's alright. Where are you parents?" She looked at me sweetly. George stepped in.

"Actually Mum, she's shopping alone."

"All alone." Fred smiled at me.

"Well, what year are you at?" I held up one finger. Her eyes went wide. "What parent let's their child shop by themselves for their first year! They don't know what they should get or anything!"

"Actually my parents are dead. I'm here with my aunt and uncle." I interrupted.

"And where are they?" She asked.

"With my cousin, helping him get his things."

"Oh dear… Well, c'mon then." She waved towards me.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" I looked at her, pure confusion on my face.

"You're going to come with us. We'll help you get everything you need. Come come." She turned and walked away. I just stood there, unsure what to do. Then Fred and George were on either side of me.

"C'mon mate."

"We don't bite!" I wasn't sure which one said which. They grabbed my arms and followed their mother.

"Okay dear, what do you already have?" The woman turned to me.

"Well, Mrs…" I said, realizing I had no clue what to call her.

"Mrs. Weasley." She smiled.

"Well Mrs. Weasly, I have my robes."

"That's it?" I nodded and she chuckled. "Well we got some work ahead of us, don't we?" She turned to three other children, all with flaming red hair. She pointed to the tallest one with curly hair and had his nose in some book.

"This is Percy, he's a fifth year at Hogwarts." Percy didn't even look up, into his book, that I couldn't see the cover of. She pointed to the next boy, who was not very tall.

"This is Ronald, he's a first year, just like you." Ronald smiled and waved.

"You can call me Ron." I nodded and smiled. Mrs. Weasley pointed at the girl, with long hair and was about an inch shorter than Ron.

"This is Ginny, she'll be at Hogwarts next year." Ginny didn't look too happy about this. I smiled.

"Hello." I said in a small voice.

"Kids, this is… I'm sorry what's your name dear?" She looked at me.

"Ariana. Ariana Black." She nodded and the five kids all smiled.

"Now C'mon, we've got a lot to do!" And we all followed Mrs. Weasley.

***Page Break***

Today, was the best day ever. The Weasley's took me to all the shops, and we got everything that we needed. I even got a black cat named Jinx at Magical Menagerie. At 4:50, I said good-bye and thank you to the Weasley's, and they promised to at least say hi on the train. I went to Florean's and sat at a table in the front, with all my bags and school supplies. Eventually Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco came up, Draco not holding anything. We got some ice cream, and they asked about my day. I know that Lucius doesn't really approve of the Weasley's so I just said I did my shopping and had a day by myself. He approved of that, and we headed home with all of our stuff.


	3. Sorting

The next month was probably the longest month. Ever. I read all of the books we were given, even practicing a few spells, and it still took forever. Draco would walk around in his robes, acting rather cocky. I mostly stayed in my room, reading. Eventually, the day came. I woke extra early that morning, making sure I had absolutely everything packed. I pulled on a sweater and jeans, and continued on reading Magical Theory. Again. Eventually Draco poked his head into my room.

"You ready to go yet?" I nodded, grabbed my trunk, and headed out the door.

An hour later, we finally arrived at King's Cross station, and went to Platform 9 and ¾ . Lucius went through with Draco, while I went through with Narcissa. She gushed for a little bit, and then Lucius forced us onto the train, or she would never let us go. I found an empty compartment, and put my trunk away. I let Jinx out of her cage, and laid down on the seat. I closed my eyes, and just sat there. It was nice. I felt the train start moving, and I knew I was on my way. I heard the compartment door open.

"Excuse me…" I looked up to see a boy with jet black hair, bright green eyes and glasses looking at me, a little nervous.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Mind if I sit here?" I shook my head and he smiled. "Thanks." He put his trunk away and sat down on the seat across from me. I sat up, Jinx moving to my lap.

"First year as well?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm Ariana Black. And you are?" I said while holding out a hand. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Harry Potter." My eyes went wide. "What?" He asked.

"You're Harry Potter?" He nodded. I smiled. "Who knew. Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you Ariana." He smiled. There was a knock at the door, and I looked over to see Ron.

"Mind if I sit with you lot? Everywhere else is full." I shook my head and gestured for him to have a seat. He smiled and took a seat next to me. Ron looked at me and then did a double take.

"Ariana?" I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Ron, how ya doing?" Harry looked between the two of us.

"Do you two know each other?" We both nodded.

"Slightly."

"We've met once." I smiled. He nodded. Ron held out a hand.

"Ron Weasley." Harry smiled and took it.

"Harry Potter." Ron's eyes went wide as well. I chuckled.

"My exact reaction." Ron looked at me and back at Harry.

"You're really Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, and Ron smiled.

"Wicked." There was a knock at the door, and an older looking woman with a cart in front of her was standing there, smiling at us.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Ron held up a sandwich that looked like it was smashed by book. Or a rock.

"No thanks, I'm set." He said. Harry just looked at him. I just realized how hungry I was, and Narcissa didn't send me with anything. But I didn't have any money. It was all in the trunk…

"I'm good as well." I said. Harry looked between both of us, and smiled.

"We'll take the lot." Ron and I looked at him, and looked at the pile of Galleons in his hand.

"Wow." We both said.

15 minutes later, we were sitting surrounded by candy.

"So you've never had Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" I asked. Harry shook his head.

"Or Chocolate Frogs?" Ron asked, and Harry still shook his head. Ron and I were amazed. One of the most famous wizards of all time, and he hasn't had one magical experience! Well he has, but not very many that he knows about. This is unbelievable.

"Well, there's a first time for everything…" I smirked. Just then the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair was standing there, looking around the compartment, already in her school robes.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." We all shook her heads, and she looked at Harry. "My word! You're Harry Potter!" She smiled, and sat down next to him. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you.." Harry smiled. Hermione turned to us.

"And… You are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron said proudly. Hermione gave him a plain look.

"Pleasure." She turned to me. "And you?" I smiled.

"Ariana Black. Nice to meet you." She smiled back.

"You as well." She stood up. "I'd suggest you should change into your robes. I expect we'll be there soon." And she was gone. We all just looked at each other.

"Well she's… Interesting…" I said.

"Quite." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

We all changed into our robes, and eventually pulled up to Hogsmeade, and got off the train. We went up to this giant of a man with a bushy beard. Harry said his name was Hagrid, and he apparently helped Harry with his shopping and getting on the train. We all got in little boats of 4 or 5 kids. I was in one with Harry, Ron, and some kid named Neville. We floated up to the school, which we couldn't see very well since it was nighttime. You could see slight yellow light from the windows, and the torches leading up to the door. Our trunks were already at the school, so we were all free to gaze. I held Jinx on my lap, and the kid next to me held a toad. We pulled up to the school one by one, and Hagrid led us up to the school and told us to wait outside the doors to the dining hall. We all did, and I was looking around the room at the walls.

"So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I turned to see almost white blonde hair.

"Draco?" I asked, stepping forward. He looks at me.

"I see you've made friends with my cousin. And a Weasley." Draco smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I can make sure you don't make friends with the wrong sorts." I'm pretty sure that everyone looked at Harry waiting for a response.

"I think I can make that judgment for myself, thanks." Okay, Draco looked pissed. He was about to respond when a stricken woman in jade green robes walked up and looked at the two of them.

"It's not even the first day. Do you really want to do this?" She said and Draco turned around and walked back to two bigger looking kids. The woman straightened up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years. I am professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. Once you walk through those doors, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Positive accomplishments will be rewarded with house points, and problems will result in taking of points. Everyone understand?" We all nodded. "Excellent. Please follow me." We all followed her through the two huge doors. We were in a giant hall with four tables going all the way down the room, and a smaller table at the front, where a bunch of important looking people were sitting. In front of that table, there was a stool with a ratty hat on it. We walked to the front, and I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Now, I will call your name and you shall come up here and we will place this hat on your head." She opened a scroll, and read the top name. "Hannah Abbott." She called, and a girl slowly walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it called out Hufflepuff. I heard Draco chuckle behind me. The girl smiled and skipped off to a table on the right.

"Ariana Black." She called out, and I slowly walked up to the hat. I sat down on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on my head. I could hear a sly voice in my brain.

"Ahh… Another Black. Your history is quite spread out, with your father and mother. Where can I place you…" I closed my eyes. It may have only been a few seconds, but it felt like forever. I figured I knew where this was going. I was pretty sure I was going to Slytherin for sure. I sighed. All of a sudden the hat shouted to the whole room.

"Gryffindor!" Wait, what? McGonagall took the hat from my head and pointed me to one of the middle tables, and I slowly walked towards it and sat down. I felt a hand clap on my back.

"Congratulations mate!" Fred-or George…-was smiling next to me. I smiled back. After a little while, people came to our table. I however, couldn't concentrate. What would the Malfoy's say when they hear I'm a Gryffindor?


End file.
